What I Got
by only.a.word.some.days
Summary: sasusaku oneshot. sequel to 'what do you want' -requested, its so cheesy and unlikely. but we can hope. references to Naruhina and Nejiten. rated T cause still too lazy to check.


What I Got

**I still don't own Naruto, and some people requested this sequel, so im going to try to make it good enough for you guys. Might as well try his point of view this time, I hope I get this right. i also forgot to edit this baby, so uh good luck.**

I didn't really get it. She was everything. She was peace and passion, joy and sorrow, courage and fear. It was hard to describe how I felt exactly. I just knew that without Sakura Haruno in my life, nothing was ok. Not that I planned on admitting that to anyone but her. I mean sure, I was wildly in love with her, but I didn't speak much. So I never voiced my feeling to others the way people like Naruto and Ino did. Even the way the Tenten girl seemed to ever since the Hyuga finally proposed.

But Naruto. Kami, I would never get that dobe to shut up. All he ever did was talk. Hinata this and that. It's really too bad that Sakura would never look his way when we were young. Im sure he would have made her happy. Then again, I wouldn't have been. Honestly, I would have fought him for her if it would have worked. Jinchuriki or not, I would have gotten her. That's been my mission since I killed Itachi. And no im not a sap. So what if I can't stop thinking about her. Everyone says being whipped is a bad thing. I don't get it. With Sakura im not whipped. Were happy, and I love doing things for her. We both do things for each other. And besides, when I do what she says she's happy, then im happy, and then she kisses me. So fuck you guys, my super hot girlfriend loves me exactly how I am so call me what you want. I don't really care, and if I really did, I'd kill you with a look.

Back to Sakura. No. No more. I need to come up with something else to occupy my time with. Like I don't know training! Which by the way I have been trying to do for the past hour. But everything reminds me of her. She's kind and gentle, holds on to me when she's scared. Damn it. I just can't stop. And it's not even the girlie features I can't stop thinking about. She's so strong now, and when I look at her I can't stop. She acts fearless in battle, and helps everyone she can. Really what is wrong with this girl that she picked me. I'd suggest seeing a doctor, but there are two problems with that. Number one, she is a doctor. Im pretty sure that's insulting. And second, well, if something is wrong wither her, I don't think they really need to fix it. They can go find the cure for cancer or something I don't know, IMPORTANT!

I felt shadows coming over me, and when I looked up I saw the dark clouds above me. I remember a day like this. All of a sudden my day darken in more ways then the literal sense. The last time I remember a day as threatening as this one, was when Itachi killed everyone I loved.

If he was still alive, im be terrified, and that doesn't happen often. I packed up my stuff, training was over, I had more stuff I needed to do now. The walk to the Uchiha compound was bleek. Everyone seemed to have realized the storm before me, and made it inside. Nice and warm with their families im sure. With the family I no longer have. Thanks Itachi.

When I got to my porch I pushed the door open, and walked into the house, dropping my bag carelessly to the floor. Who really cared anymore. I heard the door swing shut with the wind as I made my way to the back garden. The Uchiha compound had many things. My old room, my old house and toys, even some of my old clothing. Oh and lets not forget my old family. After the incident, I buried each one of my slain relatives and friends in the backyard of the section they lived in. People offered me help, but I refused. If my brother could kill them all, the least I could do was bury them all. And besides, those people had never known them, they didn't do anything to prevent the attack. They didn't deserve to help.

Even the garden carried a heavy haze, that seemed to block the trespassers. Walking on the hard ground, I felt myself slipping. The headstones were dirtied, but I could read my parents names clearly. I kneeled down to the space between the two, and put a hand on each. I cried. Not sobbed, but a few tears passed my eyes and I looked up into the clouds only to realize they were beginning to cry with me. The first few drops splattered right on my hands, still clasping the headstones. I watched the dirt beneath me turn to mud, and the grime melt off of my mother and father's headstones. The flowers abused by the pelting rain wouldn't stand till morning. And with this thought, that day seemed to come back to me.

I used to think it was my fault they were gone. Maybe if I came home sooner I could have stopped it. Maybe if I was stronger I could have saved them. Sakura told me how wrong I was. Everyday she reminded me how valuable I was, and some days she went out of her way to make me happy. I needed to see her. What if I had a repeat of the last time. I couldn't take anything like that happening again, and if this time it was Sakura they take...well lets not find out.

I shot up, and that's when I realized how strong this storm really was. The wind blew the rain almost horizontally, and I couldn't see my hands in front of my face. I had to get to Sakura though, I refused to give up, when she risked her life just to find me. The hospital. She was working right? Of course she was, there was no way she went on a mission without telling me.

Running to the hospital seemed to take an eternity. I burst through the doors dripping streams of water onto the clean tile flooring. I heard the nurses scream my name as I made my way to Sakura's office, but I never stopped. Even a man tried to tell me something, but I didn't plan on waiting to see her. Id search the entire hospital if I had to.

Gone. Nothing in her office but air and unfiled papers. I ran to each hallway, searching for her chakra sign everywhere. Where was she? I saw the male nurse...ha...**(a/n: really no offense to anyone, but you know how macho Sasuke thinks he is.)** But wait. Was this guy really smirking at me? At me? Did he not know who I was, and how easily I could kill him? I used my speed to surprise him. Hn, no chakra reading. This guy was a civilian and he was thinking about messing with me? Bad I idea man. I grabbed his collar and pulled his feet from the floor. "Where is she?" I managed to whisper that through my gritted teeth.

He continued to smirk at me, so I oh so kindly slammed his back into the white wall. He gasped out for air, and I took that as my opportunity to speak again. "Don't make me repeat myself."

The fear in his eyes was enough to make me let go, and he struggled to speak as I glared at him. "Sh-she l-left. Please d-don't hurt me." I saw him put his hands over his face for protection out of the corner of my eye. Tch. Like that would have helped him.

"Coward." was all I said before I took off back into the weather that screamed for death. Her house. Of course. Sakura was smart. She would know to get home before it started raining this hard. He house was miles away. Damn it. I ran harder than I ever have before. I just need to make sure she's safe. The water dripping down my face even made my sharingan weaker. Her house was untouched. There wasn't a single trace she had been there. This was something I probably would have noticed if I was thinking clearly. To bad I didn't do too much of that anymore.

I banged on her door. The wood started to crack under my fist. Instead of waiting I broke in. I could fix the door later, but this feeling of knowing she could be hurt, was enough to kill. Her entire house was empty. It looked exactly how it always did when I was here, minus her, smiling at me, telling stories and laughing. Making everything ok.

I sent chakra signals throughout the entire city and came up short. I ran from her house to the park. The park to the market. Everywhere I could find shelter she could be in, or somewhere she would normally go and not a trace. I swear if she was hurt, let me suffer before I die. It's my job to protect her. That thought ran through my head on repeat. Even when I tried to tell myself nothing could have happened. Honestly, she was an anbu now right. It's not like she's defenseless. But I still don't want her to be out on her own. What if she got jumped when she couldn't see in the rain, or someone went after her. Sakura didn't have enemies really, but everyone who crossed our path knew she was mine. Anyone who didn't like me would have perfectly good reason to go after her. And there were plenty of people who didn't like me. Like...oh god!

Where is she! My house. There has to be a clue. Something left behind for me to find. I will find it, and then i'll find her. That's a promise stronger than the ones Naruto makes. The journey to my house stretched longer than you would believe. I slipped in the rain and tore skin from my hands and arms, and ripped holes in the knees of my jeans. I was out of it if I just fell. I haven't done anything like that since I was a genin. The blood from my arms mixed with the rain as it attacked my body. Watching it flow down my arms like a shallow river didn't even phase me at this point. My house was near, and I didn't plan on letting anything delay me further.

That's when I saw her. Sitting on my porch in at her glory, was the only angel I ever planned on opening my heart to. Her pink hair was damp with rain causing the ends to stick together, and her clothes stuck to her body with the moisture. Each curve pulled me in and registered me speechless. Not like that was too out of the ordinary. The innocent green eyes started right at me, and I was captivated all over again. "Sasuke-kun, get under here your soaked!" I don't know why she cares but im glad she does. "And your bleeding. Kami sama what did you do to yourself, please come here so I can heal you." I felt her tug my arm gently up. She stood there in the rain with me until I could move my feet up the steps. Once we got inside I felt warmth rush through me. Her chakra sewed together the skin of my arms almost effortlessly. She was amazing. "Listen Sasuke, I only came to see you, but with the storm do you mind if I crash on your couch? I can be out of here early." she pulled her hands away from my arms and took a step back.

I missed the feeling, but I saw she was finished healing my arms, so I just looked at her. She looked a little nervous about my answer. Like I hadn't said yes to that question before. I didn't have the courage to speak, I was just glad she was safe. I stood up, and walked closer to her. I didn't want to worry about her being missing ever again, I didn't want the chance of anything happening to her to be possible. It wasn't worth the risk. I pulled her to me. Tighter than a hug should be. And while she didn't understand what was happening, she hugged back anyway, because she knew how to make me feel right with the world. "Stay with me." was all I managed to get out before I pushed my face back into her hair, taking in the subtle scent of jasmine. It was supposed to calm you down, but next to her it just made me want to throw her on the couch and take her right there. But for now I could settle for just holding her close to me.

"I will Sasuke, I'll stay the night I promise. I'll be here when you wake up. Just tell me what you want."

"I want you to stay with me. And for longer than a day. Move in." I didn't say much, and I knew she wanted answers, but for now, she was kind enough to let me just hold her. A few minutes later we separated and she went to lock the door.

When she came back she offered to make tea, and I was too confused to answer. She took it as a yes anyway. When she came back she put the tea in front of me and sat down on the couch beside me. "So Sasuke would you like_" she didn't finish because I smacked the cup out of her hand and wrapped her back in my arms, the fallen tea long forgotten on my carpet somewhere. I managed to push her down so we were laying with me, holding her there. I know to anyone else I seemed weak, but the way she looked at me, I could tell she was almost happy I shared this with her. If she only knew...

She pulled her arms our of my grip and brushed a few strands of hair from my hair. "Do you still want me to live with you?"

I looked her straight in the eyes when I nodded. It wasn't really that surprising, I had wanted her to move in two months ago, I just didn't know how to ask. At least I got that out of the way.

She spoke again, "do you want to tell me what's wrong?"

"I thought someone got you." I spoke quickly enough, but she always understood. She smiled and grabbed the front of my shirt with one hand, almost as if she was losing me, but she knew that would never happen. I was hers the way she was mine. That wouldn't change as long as I had something to do about it.

She kissed my forehead. "Feel better now?" I did. I felt much safer than I had before. More secure, and I almost wanted to smile. But I just responded to the question by tightening my hold on her. I wasn't letting go anytime soon. And that's how we fell asleep.

In the morning she was gone. My arms were empty and my body missed the warmth. I shot off the couch, and ran to the kitchen. She was cleaning up her mess from making breakfast. "Aw Sasuke-kun you were supposed to stay asleep. It was gonna be a surprise." she put her last dish down, and came over to me. "How are you feeling?" she touched my forehead like she would a child at the hospital, which was rather amusing since I was taller than her. I put my hand on the back of her head and kissed her. I put everything I had into it, and the electricity flew between the two of us. It was electrifying magic, and I wanted to do it again. But she forced me to wait until we finished breakfast.

When we finished I just looked at her, not sure what she was going to do next. I waited for her to talk first. "I called work, I don't have to go in anymore, I got someone to cover. So when do you want to start moving my stuff?" the last part was a joke, but I didn't take it that way.

"Tomorrow." she was shocked, but I cut her off before she could say anything. "You can have any room you desire, just please stay here. I can't have you living so far anymore. It's destroying me. I understand if you need personal space, but please." I wasn't one to babble, especially not beg, but after what I felt yesterday, I could sacrifice my pride for a day, if it meant she'd say yes. And she did, so I didn't really care. She has heard me say worse.

"Well, I've got the day off, so we can spend it however you want."

The smirk came back to my face quickly, I was almost back to normal. There were only two things I had to do today. I grabbed Sakura's hand and pulled her to the garden. We reached the headstones, and I put her hand on it. "Mother, father, this is the girl I plan on marrying, I hope you approve." then I turned to look at her and I could see a tear coming out. I put my own hand on the other headstone, and I used the rest of my body to wipe her stray tear, before I drew her back to my body. She put her face in the crook of my neck and I could hear her whisper 'I hope they do too.' but it didn't matter. I loved my family, but I would marry this girl no matter what. Which brought me to my second goal of the day. I picked her up, the same way I would when our wedding day came around, and carried her to my bedroom. I spent the rest of the day holding her and kissing her. Nothing else for now, but that was ok, as long as she was next to me, I could handle anything. Uchiha men were strong and great, we could never be beaten, but people always forgot about the Uchiha women who were the cause of our greatness. Even if Sakura wasn't an Uchiha yet, and even if I hadn't even officially asked her to marry me and gotten that ring on her finger, it would happen. Because having her with me was destiny.

**Ok, well I don't exactly love it, but I hope it was ok. Uh...please review anyway, it can be bad. Thanks**


End file.
